


Reunion

by Imandra_Pipkin



Category: Shadowhunters, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Post-Book Series: The Mortal Instruments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: This little story takes place the day after the last episode of season 2, when Alec told Magnus that he could not live without him and both leaving together the victory party.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my words or sayings are inappropriate. English is not my native language.

It's early afternoon. Alec and Magnus still remain lying in bed, cuddle together, exchanging short but tender kisses, glad to be reunited.  
„I am thankfull you have decided for me or better for us for the third time yesterday, although the circumstances had been difficult each time.“ Magnus confesses to Alec.  
„Really? Three Times? You have count it?“, wonders Alec.  
„Of course! It has cost you a lot of courage kissing me for the first time at your wedding with Lydia. And then after our first date when you got clear we came from different worlds. But you ignored all that and has been ready for me and your first relationship, no matter it takes efforts. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't asked me if we could talk yesterday. Your confession you could not live without me has changed everything again.“, explained Magnus. He puts his head on Alec's chest just to hear his heart beats in the same rhythm like his own. Alec holds him tightly to his body, enjoying Magnus lying next to him so close.

Suddenly this peaceful togetherness is ungraciously dusturbed by the ringing of Alec's cell phone. Alec reaches out his arm to get it, not letting Magnus go or leaving any inch away from him.  
„Good morning, Izzy!“, Alec greets his sister.  
„Where are you? You're not in the institut.“, asks Izzy.  
„I know I'm not in the institut.“, answers Alec.  
„I was worried. You suddenly left the party without saying a word.“, Izzy is concerned.  
„I am fine... We are fine!“, answers Alec smiling, looking at Magnus happy face. Magnus strokes tender and a little bit dreamy with his hands above Alec's shoulder and chest.  
„I don't think I'll come to the institut today.“, says Alec. Delighted with this announcement Magnus starts to distribute smal kisses all over where his hands has just touches Alec's skin. Alec tries not to let his voice be noticed what Magnus lips, tounge and hands triggers him. As a promise of how Magnus wants to use this time together he gives Alec a short look with his beautyfull cateyes and begins to caress Alec's neck with litte bites.  
„I have to hang up, Izzy, cu!“ Alec stutters as the cell phone slips off his hand and falls down on the flor without been noticed. Alec captures Magnus's lips with his mouth for a deep an hungry kiss.  
„I have missed you so much.“, whispers Alec. „I want you forever!“  
„And always“, answers Magnus.


End file.
